justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
That Should Be Me (Remix)
“'That Should Be Me (Remix)'” is a song by Justin Bieber featuring Rascal Flatts. In December 2010, it was announced that Bieber would be working with American country band Rascal Flatts on new music, presumably for his second studio album. However it was revealed that "That Should Be Me (featuring Rascal Flatts)" was remixed to include vocals from the country group for the release of Bieber's second remix album, ''Never Say Never: The Remixes'', released to accompany the release of his 3D concert-documentary film Justin Bieber: Never Say Never. A music video was released to accompany the remixed version of the song. Video Justin Bieber - That Should Be Me ft. Rascal Flatts Lyrics Everybody's laughing in my mind Rumors spreading about this other guy Do you do what you did what you did with me? Does he love you the way I can? Did you forget all the plans that you made with me? Cause baby I didn't That should be me holding your hand That should be me making you laugh That should be me this is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me feeling your kiss That should be me buying you gifts This is so wrong I can't go on 'Till you believe That that should be me That should be me No. You said you needed a little time from my mistakes It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies? What you doin' to me You're taking him where we used to go Now if you're trying to break my heart It's working cause you know That should be me holding your hand That should be me making you laugh That should be me this is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me feeling your kiss That should be me buying you gifts This is so wrong I can't go on 'Till you believe That should be me I need to know should I fight for love Or disarm It's getting harder to shield This pain is my heart Ooh Ooh That should be me holding your hand That should be me making you laugh That should be me this is so sad That should be me That should be me That should be me feeling your kiss That should be me buying you gifts This is so wrong I can't go on 'Till you believe That that should be me Holding your hand That should be me The one making you laugh (oh baby oh) That should be me That should be me Giving you flowers That should be me Talking for hours That should be me (that should be me) That should be me That should be me Never should've let you go I never should've let you go That should be me I never shoulda let you go That should be me Category:Songs Category:Ballad songs Category:Singles Category:Never Say Never: The Remixes songs Category:Never Say Never: The Remixes Singles